


Sleep Tight

by texasbelle91



Series: Love Knows It's Place [2]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother, Brother/Brother Incest, Conphy smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Flandus - Freeform, Gay, Incest, M/M, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Porn with a slight plot, Sean Patrick Flannery, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Smut, Twincest, conphy - Freeform, gay incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasbelle91/pseuds/texasbelle91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy has trouble sleeping after a big move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jazznsmoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/gifts).



> WARNING:   
> This work contains explicit sexual content between brothers. 
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing this kind of smut so please forgive me if it's not the best.

Murphy rolled onto his back and opened his eyes, sighing and throwing the covers back.

"She's fine," Connor grumbled from beside him.

"How do ye know tha'?" He asked, causing Connor to roll over and face him.

"She's in 'er room."

"Aye but it's a big feckin' house. Wha' if she gets scared?"

"Then we'll hear her. Isn' tha' why we got a baby monitor for a five year old? Go back ta sleep, Murph."

"Nah," Murphy shook his head and sat up in bed. "I gotta check on 'er."

"Fine," Connor sighed and closed his eyes as his brother got up and walked out of their room.  
__________

Murphy eased the door to Fiona's room open and peeked in on the still sleeping girl.

It didn't matter to Murphy that they had been in this house for a month now, he still wasn't used to it.

The house was big, so much bigger than their tiny apartment in Boston which meant Fiona was no longer down the hall, she was on the other side of the house, more than just a few feet away from her Daddy and Papa.

That was something he didn't think he'd ever be able to get used to, even with Connor at his side.  
___________

Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep, and not wanting to wake Connor up again, Murphy slipped into one of the spare bedrooms that they were using as a storage room for now. They didn't have much to begin with but since moving in a month ago, they had acquired quite a bit, mostly furniture and things for Fiona. 

After rummaging around in a of couple boxes for a few minutes, Murphy found what he was looking for and went into the kitchen.

He sat the black bag down on the kitchen table and began pulling out the contents. He spread the pencils and brushes out and took out his sketch pad. 

He didn't really want to stay up, he wanted to sleep, he really did but he couldn't. This didn't feel like home, not yet anyway, and he wasn't sure how to express this to his brother or how to make this feel like home.   
_________

Connor rolled over onto Murphy's side of the bed, feeling the coldness of the sheets, before he opened his eyes.

The alarm clock on the nightstand showed it was a few minutes after one.

He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room then got up and made his way to Fiona's room to check on her before searching for Murphy.  
___________

Murphy was too focused on the sketch pad in his hands to notice that his brother was standing behind him.

He jumped a little in his seat, causing the pencil to leave a jagged mark on the page, when Connor slid his hands over his shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

"Looks good," Connor said, taking the sketch pad from his hands.

"It's not finished," Murphy grumbled.

Connor looked over the sketch of himself and Fiona then sat the pad down on the table and knelt down next to Murphy's chair.

"Will ye come back ta bed now?" Connor asked.

Murphy shrugged. "Wanna finish tha' first."

"Ye can later. Ye haven't been sleepin' an' ye need it," he replied, brushing a strand of Murphy's hair out off his face.

Connor shook his head and sighed when his brother reach for the pad. He knew Murphy hadn't been sleeping much, the few hours he managed to sleep were usually when he and Fiona would fall asleep on the couch while watching TV or reading.

They were still together, they still had Fiona but Connor couldn't understand why he refused to settle in. He thought Murphy just needed to let go. He needed to leave their life in Boston behind and focus on the one they had in Texas. They were still a family, the only thing that had changed was their residence. 

Then he thought back to their last night in Boston, drinking at McGinty's with Doc and Rocco then stumbling home, not wasted but just drunk enough that they had woken up Fiona and their Ma by knocking over a lamp and hitting several miscellaneous objects before falling into bed and passing out.

Maybe that's what he was missing? Not the apartment they had shared but their friends, their family. He missed the closeness he and Connor had shared back in Boston.

It was different here. They were brothers. It had only taken a month for them to grow apart. They shared the same bed, kissed each other whenever they wanted and were raising their daughter but they weren't them and Connor vowed to himself to fix that.  
__________

It was later that morning when Murphy finally crawled into bed but he didn't sleep, not one wink, he just lied there until Connor woke up.

"Did ye get any sleep?" Connor asked sleepily.

When Murphy didn't answer, Connor peeked one eye open to see his brother lying there with his eyes closed but clearly not sleeping.

Connor groaned as he sat up in the bed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Is Fi still asleep?" He asked.

"Aye," was the only reply he received.

Connor laid down on his side, facing Murphy, and ran his fingers up his arm to his neck, turning his head slightly until they were staring into each others eyes.

"I love ye," Connor said as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Murphy's. "An' nothin' will ever change tha'."

He continued to kiss him feverishly while letting his hand trace down his body to firmly grope the growing bulge in his brother's pajamas.

Murphy's hips bucked at the contact and he grabbed a hold of Connor's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Connor peppered kisses over Murphy's jaw and neck and down his bare chest to the waistband of his pants.

Murphy watched as Connor sat back on his heels and pulled the waistband down below his balls then wrapped his hand around his cock.

He let a soft moan slip past his lips as connor began to move his fist over his cock, giving him the slightest amount of pressure and letting his thumb brush swiftly over the head.

Connor tugged at Murphy's pants until he had them completely off and his cock was once again in his hand.

He looked up to see Murphy still silently watching him as he stuck out his tongue licked a long stripe from the base of his cock up to the head before dipping it into his slit then taking his full length into his mouth.

Murphy closed his eyes when his brother pulled away to suck on his balls and licking another stripe up the underside of his cock and swirling his tongue over the head again.

"Ah...shite," Murphy moaned as Connor pressed a finger against his hole as his mouth once again engulfed his length.   
Connor pushed a finger inside, gently massaging him as he continued to lap at his cock.

When Murphy fisted one hand in his hair, Connor removed his finger and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, stroking him firmly. 

He moaned again as Connor began to gently tongue the underside of his throbbing length.

"C'mon, brotha. Ye need this," Connor muttered around the balls in his mouth.

Murphy opened his eyes as he felt the head of his cock hit the back of his brother's throat and his hips arched off the bed. 

When Connor slipped two fingers into him, he lost it. 

"Feck....Conn," he moaned as his brother swallowed down his come.

When he had finished, Connor continued to lick and suck his length, not wanting to waste a drop.

Murphy sighed when Connor finally pulled away from him and smiled.

"Tha' better?" Conn asked.

Murphy reached out and pulled his brother to him, pressing their lips together and tasting himself.

"Yer turn," Murphy mumbled in between kisses as his hand slipped between them to grab his brothers cock.

"Nah. This was fer ye," Connor said giving him one last kiss and rolling off of him.

Connor chuckled when Murphy's eyes slowly closed as he muzzled into his side.

"Sleep tight," he whispered as his brother finally slipped off to sleep.


End file.
